fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Love That Tiff
Before: <--- Kirby and Erika, A Grass Battle Next: Takin' Flight With Meta Knight ---> Script *''Last time on Kirby and Pokemon... Kirby's battle was hard and fast but he took out all of his foes and got the Rainbow Badge. Now, he's off to get the Heart Badge, the 5th Badge to his quest to become the best in the Indigo Leauge.'' *''(Theme Song Plays) '' *''He's Kirby Kirby Kirby Kirby! '' *''Kirby in a world of Pokemon, and that is to see. '' *''Kirby on a little land of Pikachu, that's all that we need to view. '' *''K-I-R-B-Y Kirby! '' *''King Dedede: He won't get away with this you will see. For I'll will get him, just you wait! '' *''K-I-R-B-Y!'' *''Kirby of the Stars is here and things will all be fine. '' *''Thank you Kirby! '' *''Thank you Kirby! '' *''K-I-R-B-Y! '' *''K-I-R-B-Y! '' *''Tiff (voice): Kirby and Pokemon! '' *''(Episode Title Arrives) '' *''Love That Tiff '' *''(Episode Begins) '' *Tiff: That was a great battle. *Tuff: Yeah, I wonder when you get the next badge. *Kirby: Soon guys. You just have to wait. *(Meanwhile, three Growlithes are following their leader, Arcanine; But they lost sight of their leader and see Tiff) *Tiff: Kirby, can we go any faster? *(An Arcanine hat falls on Tiff's head) *Tiff: AH! Get it off! *(One Growlithe runs to her) *Tiff: If that's a Growlthe, I'm not talking! *(The others run up to her too) *Tiff: Curse you hat! My life sucks! *Kirby: You got followers. *Tiff: Get 'em off me! *Kirby: Okay. *(Kirby pulls them off Tiff's body) *Tiff: They are not nice. *Tuff: We must find their Arcanine. *Kirby and Tiff: An Arcan...WHAT? *Tuff: Arcanine, the evolve form of Glowlithe. *Kirby: Their both fire types. *Tiff: Oh... *Tuff: Well than, let's go! *(The three and the Growlithes went looking for Arcanine) *Tiff (offscreen): Um Kirby... *(Kirby turns around and sees the Growlithes hugging Tiff) *Tiff: Soon would be nice. *Kirby: Okay. *Tuff: Hey guys. Come over here. I found something. *Kirby: Did you find Arcanine. *Tiff: Please say yes... *Tuff: No, but I did find some Gravlers. *(Tiff sighs) *Tiff: I guess I'll be stuck with them forever. *Kirby: You said you found these Growlithes. *Tiff: Yes. *Kirby: Where did you find them? *Tiff: Hmmm.... on this path. *Kirby: Unlikely. My math says that the Growlithe Path is here. (Points to an Orange Road) So the Arcanine shall be not on that road but this one, looking for the babies. *Tiff: Then which path did they ru... *(The Road was Gravler Road) *Tiff: Gavler Road?! *Tuff: Oh, that would explain it. *(The trio run up to Arcanine) *Kirby: Hello Arcanine, I think these belong to you? *(Arcanine look at them and the Growlithes jump on the Arcanine's back) *Kirby: I think that's a yes. *(Then, the Arcanine turned and left) *Tiff: Bye! *Tuff: See you! *Kirby: So long! *Tiff: What do you want to do now? *Kirby: I don't know. Head back to Gravler Road and head to get back to the fifth gym. *Tuff: I'm in. *Tiff: Me too! *(Meanwhile, a Pidgeot looked above them) *Pidgeot: It's time! *''"Tiff had a serious Growlithe Problem she though she was stuck with. But with the help of Kirby and Tuff, they were able to get the Growlithes back to their Arcanine. Now they're off to the next gym for gym badge #5. What problems lay within the fields of the Kanto Region? Tune in next time for the next exciting episode of Kirby and Pokemon"'' Category:Kirby (series) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Crossovers Category:Kirby Lover7485 Category:Kirby Lover7485 TV Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Kirby and Pokemon Episodes Category:Kirby and Pokemon/Season 2